


Ansatz

by Itinessity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tentacle Sex, dubcon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карлоса не слишком смущают неожиданности. Что там говорить — они ему даже нравятся. </p>
<p>Aнза́ц (нем. Ansatz, от an — «при», «над», и setzen — «ставить») — термин, обозначающий некую догадку о том, какую форму должно иметь решение уравнения или систем уравнений, а также само это предполагаемое решение. Формально эта догадка может не основываться на какой-либо теории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ansatz

Когда Карлос впервые видит это, у него просто нет слов. Конечно, молчание нервирует Сесила, и тот пытается как-то прикрыться, сползти с кровати, уйти.   
Карлос останавливает его, уверяет, что ничего страшного не произошло и он просто удивился. Сложно не удивиться, если в штанах твоего бойфренда, за которым ты честно ухаживаешь не первый месяц, оказывается нечто, чего ты не мог даже предположить.   
Сесил сбивчиво извиняется и объясняет, что это — от нервов. Щупальца. От нервов. С точки зрения Найт-Вейла он крайне логичен.   
Карлос убеждает его не волноваться, снова завалив на кровать.   
С того момента он перестанет удивляться. В конце концов, первый раз с Сесилом оказывается достаточно прозаичным. Не то чтобы у Карлоса было много подобного опыта — скорее, катастрофически мало для того, кто планирует исследовать нечеловеческое строение чьих-то гениталий — но стоит Сесилу успокоиться, все действительно возвращается в нормальное состояние.   
За исключением нескольких раз, когда Карлос ощущает какое-то прикосновение там, где рук Сесила нет и не может быть, он не замечает совершенно ничего необычного и в следующий раз. И в следующий за ним. И потом.

***

 

Они лежат в темноте спальни, за окном мерцают странные огни кислотно-розового цвета, и Карлос решается заговорить о том, что увидел.   
— Скажи, эти… конечности… Они часть твоего тела?   
Сесил молча прячет лицо на его плече. Карлос догадывается, что он просто стесняется… Или, возможно, даже стыдится.   
Прикосновение к бедру отрывает его от размышлений. Рука Сесила мирно покоится у него на груди, другая — лежит вдоль тела. И все бы ничего, но там, где он что-то почувствовал, — просто одеяло. Вроде бы?  
— Я ничего не вижу, — Карлос старается разглядеть лицо Сесила, но тот снова отворачивается. Он дышит ровно, но это не потому, что спокоен. Скорее, дело в том нечеловеческом профессионализме, который не дает ему замолчать даже во время секса. Не то чтобы Карлосу не нравились комплименты, но Сесил своими эпитетами всегда заставляет его краснеть.   
Что-то ведет по бедру еще раз, и Карлос все же разворачивает к себе Сесила. Да, так и есть. Румянец, который заметно даже в неверном свете чего-то неведомого и жуткого за окнами.   
Карлос стаскивает с непривычно тихого Сесила одеяло. Он уже готов к тому, что может увидеть, но реальность удивляет его. Обычный член. То есть член Сесила необычный — он ведь принадлежит Сесилу — да и вообще, это лучший член, который Карлос когда-либо видел, но выглядит он человеческим. И даже не стоит. Но Сесил все равно краснеет и смущается.   
— Эй, ты чего? — Карлос мягко целует его в шею. От Сесила пахнет кофе. От него всегда пахнет кофе и иногда металлом. Сесил не отвечает ему. Сесил молчит. И теперь нервничает Карлос.   
Пока он нервничает, что-то трогает его. Живот, руки, бедра. Сесил кусает губу.   
— Я… Карлос… мой дорогой, прекрасный, совершенный Карлос…   
Он пытается отстраниться, но Карлос снова ловит его за плечи. Целует, притягивая к себе. У Сесила очень ловкий язык — но сейчас он не перехватывает инициативу, даже отвечает не сразу. Карлос наощупь находит одно… щупальце. Не дав себе думать дольше положенного — то есть не дав себе даже возможности пораскинуть мозгами — он гладит то, что ощущает только кончиками пальцев, и Сесил глухо стонет прямо в поцелуй. Карлос обхватывает щупальце всей ладонью — оно ощущается еле-еле. Теплое, упругое, но, можно сказать, мягкое. Сесил дрожит.   
— Карлос, пожалуйста… — шепчет Сесил и, кажется, его дыхание сбивается? Карлос не уверен, потому как продолжение фразы тонет в низком стоне прямо ему на ухо. Щупальце в его руке внезапно становится гораздо ощутимее — словно обретает форму от стонов. Возможно, так и есть.  
Сесила бьет крупной дрожью.   
— Ты хотел бы… — Карлос прихватывает губами его ухо. Ему кажется, что Сесил сейчас не лучший собеседник, и поэтому он задается вопросом — насколько же иначе это ощущается, нежели прикосновение к члену. — Чтобы я потрогал их?  
— Я хотел бы потрогать тебя ими, — Сесил хватает воздух ртом. — Всего тебя, Карлос.   
— А их хватит?   
Глаза Сесила удивленно распахиваются. Карлосу на секунду кажется, что они вспыхивают — в них зажигается такое безграничное восхищение и обожание, что становится почти также неловко, как и в первый день в Найт-Вейле, когда Сесил пел ему дифирамбы в прямом эфире. Нельзя сказать, что он не делал этого после, просто впервые это было действительно неловко.   
Сесил, лихорадочно облизывающий губы, почему-то уже встрепанный, выворачивается у Карлоса из-под руки, внимательно на него смотрит. А потом чем-то приминает к постели.   
Их действительно хватает.   
Карлос ощущает себя словно среди сотен рук. Бесконечно перемещающихся, очень ловких рук. Он пытается что-то сказать, но внезапно рот оказывается занят.   
Ощущать щупальце у себя во рту настолько непривычно, что Карлос даже теряется.   
Нельзя сказать, что теряется он долго. 

***

 

Если бы Карлос был зоологом, биологом или хоть каким-то еще -логом, то он обязательно составил бы классификацию всего того, что составляет его Сесила. Но Карлос — ученый, поэтому его классификация лишена точных терминов, он не силен в биологии. Опять же, сложно классифицировать то, чего практически не видишь.   
Но он старается.   
В конце концов, у него много других органов чувств, которыми можно ощущать невидимые части Сесила.   
Тот упорно молчит об их количестве. О форме он, впрочем, тоже молчит, но Карлосу не требуются пояснения. Что-что, а формы весьма… разнообразны.   
Один раз Карлос видит длинные тонкие усики. Его скудные познания подсказывают, что это могут быть органы чувств… Что ж, Карлос не зря носит белый халат. Эти органы и впрямь чувствительны. Усик обвивается вокруг его языка при поцелуе, а Сесил дико краснеет и крайне трогательно смущается. На вкус поцелуй чем-то напоминает лимонный сок.   
Когда Карлос предлагает попробовать новую позу (и благодарит про себя Тайную полицию за то, что они не отключают доступ в Интернет), он ощущает прикосновение чего-то… действительно большого. Сесил тотчас тянется его поцеловать, а Карлос бестолково шарит по кровати, пытаясь поймать заинтересовавшую его конечность. Безуспешно.   
Бедра Карлоса все в следах, напоминающих засосы. Сесил каждое утро подолгу извиняется и сетует на то, что посмел испортить его прекрасную смуглую кожу. Карлос игриво щелкает его по носу. Ему нравятся присоски. Особенно их следы.   
Так или иначе, Карлосу нравятся все формы, все размеры и… Он не отказался бы увидеть все это. Карлосу нравится это настолько, что он думает о щупальцах Сесила, о Сесиле, неприлично больше, чем о работе.   
Конечно же, Карлос исследует себя — даже иногда берет анализы — и по возможности исследует Сесила. Нельзя сказать, что эти исследования хоть раз продлились дольше десяти минут.

***

 

Карлос переписывает показания приборов в большую тетрадь — писать ему приходится карандашом для губ, одолженным у лаборантки. После того случая, когда один из рабочих компьютеров объявил себя свободным искусственным интеллектом и торжественно убился, спалив собственные микросхемы, на совещании было решено вести исключительно бумажную документацию. На что обиделся уже принтер и в какой-то момент стал выводить на печать исключительно личную переписку ученых, за что и был отключен от греха подальше.   
Карлос думает обо всем этом, а также о том, что карандаш слишком жирный и не подходит для записи чисел, только потому что все его мысли почти сразу же перескакивают на Сесила. На то, что он видел ночью. Что он чувствовал.   
На то, как щупальца обвились вокруг него — рук, ног, шеи. На то, как они оставили следы. Такие следы, что Карлос плюнул на все и надел водолазку, несмотря на жару. Лучше уж потеть и прослыть ненормальным, чем отвечать на массу неудобных вопросов.   
Карлосу становится гораздо жарче от воспоминания о том, что было уже практически под конец. Когда Сесил, не сдержавшись, на секунду стал… Карлос впервые сталкивается с невозможностью что-то описать. Даже с научной точки зрения. 

***

 

Сесил прижимается к нему. Не всем телом — точнее, не тем телом. Сам Сесил сидит у его бедра и мелко вздрагивает, стоит Карлосу нежно прикусить едва заметное щупальце, ласкающее губы. Сесилу нравится, когда Карлос втягивает парочку в рот и пускает в горло. Карлосу нравится тоже.   
Карлосу нравится не только это. Ощущение, что в нем скользят несколько конечностей одновременно, заставляет выгибаться и цепляться за простыни. Щупальца перехватывают его руки и с силой заводят за голову. Карлос прогибается, судорожно стонет.   
В нем несколько небольших — они юркие и скользкие. Сесилу ничего не стоит добавить еще. Карлос просит его об этом и не узнает своей голос. Сесил вздрагивает и смотрит на него невероятными глазами — зрачки огромные и словно мерцают.   
Карлосу нравятся его глаза. 

***

 

Сесил ведет эфир, а Карлос не может находиться в лаборатории. Версия, которая успокаивает их всех — утечка газа. Она простая и обыденная, в нее хочется поверить тем, кто истосковался по обычным неполадкам. Карлос даже не заикается о том, что в лабораторию сквозь стену просочилось нечто, которое явно не являлось газом.   
Карлос думает о Сесиле. Он думает о Сесиле каждую минуту, когда не думает о работе. Кажется, он больше не думает о работе вообще.   
Когда Карлос проводит эксперименты с реактивами, он почему-то думает о том, что Сесил кислый на вкус. То, что покрывает его тело — то тело, которое Карлос не видит — кислое на вкус. Возможно, раз кислое, то это какая-то кислота и неплохо было бы исследовать собственную кровь… Но лучше еще раз попробовать на вкус то, что находится у Сесила за плечом.   
И еще раз почувствовать то, что он чувствует.   
Карлос думает, что самое приятное в его жизни — то, что происходит у них в спальне. Что он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. И что он хотел бы еще. 

***

 

— Еще, — скулит Карлос, подаваясь под то, что находится в нем. Он видит лишь смутные тени — что-то большое и гибкое держит его за шею, что-то за руки, что-то за ноги. Он бьется в этих упругих путах и безостановочно стонет.   
Внезапно из него все пропадает — такое может случиться, если Сесил внезапно передумал, испугался или случилось что-то еще… Но Сесил смотрит на него бесконечно темным взглядом, а потом Карлос кричит.   
То, что проникает в него, — действительно «еще». И даже больше. 

***

 

Карлос не хочет находиться в лаборатории. Карлос не хочет находиться на станции. Карлос не хочет находиться в пиццерии Толстяка Рико. Карлос хочет находиться только в спальне и только с Сесилом. Карлос постоянно хочет находиться рядом с Сесилом. Желательно — под ним.   
После торопливого ужина они не спят практически до утра. И так каждый день. Но Карлосу все равно мало. Ему пугающе, невероятно мало.   
Он чувствует кисловатый привкус во рту, даже если просто думает о Сесиле. 

***

 

Целоваться с чем-то длинным и извивающимся, не являющимся при этом языком — сложно. Самая близкая ассоциация — очень длинный и очень гибкий стоящий член. Возможно, это так и есть — ведь Карлос все еще не видит то, что орудует у него во рту. Но оно и впрямь немаленькое.   
Карлос беспомощно ерзает, когда под языком его щекочут маленькие усики — он ничего не может сделать, просто расслабить горло и чувствовать, как тонкие щупальца исследуют каждый миллиметр его рта.   
Сесил протяжно и безостановочно стонет. 

***

 

Карлос сидит в лаборатории, сцепив руки в замок. Его трясет — совещание, да, это важно. Но проводить совещание со стояком… Это не самая лучшая идея, которая приходила кому бы то ни было в голову. Перед глазами мелькают образы. Карлосу приходится делать огромные паузы, чтобы не потерять нить разговора. Может, это смотрится значительнее. Карлос не знает.   
Он знает только одно — он хочет вернуться домой поскорее. 

***

 

Он практически задыхается, и это восхитительно. Большое, очень большое щупальце, от него болят уголки губ. Карлосу кажется, что оно попросту порвет ему рот — и это будет еще лучше. Оно практически не двигается — горло Карлоса не может принять его полностью или дело в чем-то еще, но множество мелких тонких усиков скользят вниз-вверх изнутри, заставляя глотку судорожно сокращаться.   
Карлос лежит с распахнутыми глазами, но не видит ничего.   
От каждого толчка в его тело он дрожит и мычит, давясь слюной. Внутри него, прямо в прямой кишке, находится нечто большое и шершавое. Карлос находит в себе силы зажмуриться. Он представляет, как это скользит в нем, упирается в изгиб кишечника.   
А потом Карлоса буквально подкидывает — небольшое щупальце вклинивается в его тело, скользит внутрь, глубже, еще глубже.   
Карлос давит какой-то жалобный всхлип.   
Он хочет, чтобы это прошло еще глубже, по кишечнику — оно тонкое и гибкое, длинное — ему не составит труда повторить все изгибы, дойти до желудка.   
На мысли о щупальце Сесила, дошедшем до легких, Карлос кончает. 

***

 

Он не уверен, какой сейчас день. И день ли вообще. Ночь? Если ночь, то скоро он увидит Сесила. 

***

 

— Нам нужно расстаться, — Сесил не подходит к нему близко. Карлос смотрит на него, явно не понимая этой фразы. Карлос только что рассказал Сесилу, чего он хочет.   
Карлос только что рассказал Сесилу, как он хочет его внутри себя.   
— Нам нужно расстаться, — тверже повторяет Сесил и отшатывается назад, стоит Карлосу шагнуть к нему.   
— Ты не хочешь… ты не хочешь сделать это со мной? — Карлос думает, что зря добавил столько физиологических деталей в их разговор. Возможно, если бы он просто сказал «я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне», а не «я хочу, чтобы твои щупальца прошли меня насквозь снизу доверху», все было бы иначе. 

Сесил поднимает голову, и его глаза темные и бездонные.   
— Напротив. Я слишком хочу.


End file.
